Fnatic
= Fnatic | Fnatic Academy |} Fnatic jest światową organizacją w wielu grach, takich jak CS:GO, Dota 2 czy League of Legends. W 35px|UE Europie, w 35px|USA USA, w 35px|Indie Indiach oraz w 35px|Ameryka Południowa Południowej Ameryce Fnatic jest uznawana za jedną z najlepszych organizacji esportowych. Opis Organizacja została założona 23 lipca 2004 roku przez 35px|Anglia Sama Mathews z pomocą 35px|Anglia Anny Mathews oraz 35px|USA Nader'a Atoui. DreamHack Winter 2014 Podczas DreamHack Winter 2014 członek drużyny Fnatic - olofmeister wykorzystał pixel-boost przy pomocy dwóch kolegów z drużyny na respie antyterrorystów, który dawał mu wizję na rzekę prowadzącą na strefę detonacji BSickest boost on Overpass in CS:GO history - Fnatic vs LDLC. Po meczu drużyna 35px|Francja Team LDLC.com wypełniła skargę sugerującą, że drużyna Fnatic wykorzystała pixel-boost, co było niezgodne z przepisami. Następnie drużyna Fnatic złożyła skargę na drużynę Team LDLC.com, która także wykorzystywała boost, lecz nie dawał im tak wielkiej przewagi. Ostatecznie Fnatic zostało wyeliminowaneDreamhack Winter 2014: admins rule Overpass boost illegal, fnatic retaliate. W następnej aktualizacji ten pixel-boost został zlikwidowanyLatest update removes Fnatic boost from Overpass. Z powodu tego została dodana skrzynka oraz tabliczka z napisem "Zakaz podsadzania się". Kontuzja olofmeistera Tuż po turnieju MLG Major Championship: Columbus olofmeister ogłosił, że nie będzie grał w najbliższych turniejach z powodu kontuzji nadgarstka, więc został pierwotnie zastąpiony przez Niclasa "PlesseN" Plessena, a po 20 dniach został zmieniony na Johna "wentona" Erikssona. Olofmeister powrócił do gry wraz z turniejem ELEAGUE Season 1. Zmiany (Fnatic i GODSENT) W dniu 15 sierpnia nastąpiły roszady między ekipami Fnatic oraz GODSENT. Do GODSENT doszedł flusha, JW oraz KRIMZ, a do Fnatic twist, lekr0 oraz wenton. Do roszady doszło ponieważ w drużynie powstały różnorakie kłótnie. Olofmeister postanowił, że chce rozpocząć wszystko od nowa, więc został zmieniony także trener - vuggo został wymieniony na Jumpy'ego. Pierwotnie organizacja chciała wymienić JW na 30px|Norwegia raina z drużyny 30px|UE FaZe Clan, lecz po kłótniach nastąpiły otóż takie roszady. Po dwóch miesiącach, a dokładnie 24 października 2016 roku nastąpiły kolejne zmiany między tymi drużynami - do Fnatic powrócił KRiMZ, a do GODSENT Lekr0. W dniu 4 lutego 2017 roku nastąpiła kolejna zmiana między organizacjami Fnatic i GODSENT - do Fnatic powrócili flusha i JW, a do GODSENT dołączyli twist i disco doplan. Organizacja Historia 2012 *'19 listopada 2012' - Organizacja Fnatic razem ze składem przeniosła się na najnowszą grę z serii Counter-Strike, czyli do CS:GO: Friis, trace, karrigan, MODDII, a za FYRR73, który przeszedł na emeryturę, dołączył Rytter. *'10 grudnia 2012' - karrigan oraz MODDII opuścili drużynę. 2013 *'8 stycznia 2013' - JOKERN oraz Xyp9x dołączyli do drużyny. *'27 lutego 2013' - JOKERN oraz Rytter opuścił drużynę, a dołączają za nich do drużyny stingeR oraz MODDII. *'20 maja 2013' - stingeR opuścił drużynę, a za niego dołączył karrigan. *'2 lipca 2013' - MODDII opuszcza drużynę. *'9 lipca 2013' - Friis, trace, Xyp9x oraz karrigan opuścił drużynę. *'6 sierpnia 2013' - Organizacja Fnatic zaprezentowała swój kolejny skład, tym razem przejęła skład drużyny SY_b: flusha, JW, devilwalk, schneider oraz MODDII. *'12 listopada 2013' - MODDII opuścił drużynę, a za niego dołączył pronax. *'1 grudnia 2013' - Fnatic wygrywa DreamHack Winter 2013, pokonując drużynę 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas wynikiem 2:1. 2014 *'30 czerwca 2014' - schneider opuścił drużynę, devilwalk został trenerem drużyny, a za nich dołączyli olofmeister oraz KRIMZ. *'17 sierpnia 2014' - Fnatic zajęła drugie miejsce w turnieju ESL One Cologne 2014, po przegraniu 1:2 z 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas. 2015 *'15 marca 2015' - Fnatic wygrywa ESL One Katowice 2015, pokonując drużynę 35px|Szwecja Ninjas in Pyjamas wynikiem 2:1. *'31 maja 2015' - Trener Fnatic - devilwalk opuścił drużynę. *'5 czerwca 2015' - vuggo dołączył do drużyny jako trener. *'23 sierpnia 2015' - Fnatic wygrywa ESL One Cologne 2015, pokonując drużynę 35px|Francja Team EnVyUs wynikiem 2:0. *'12 listopada 2015' - pronax opuścił drużynę, a za niego dołączył dennis. 2016 *'5 marca 2016' - Fnatic wygrywa Intel Extreme Masters X - World Championship, pokonując drużynę 35px|Brazylia Luminosity Gaming wynikiem 3:0. *'8 kwietnia 2016' - Z powodu kontuzji olofmeistera był poszukiwany tymczasowy zastępca za niego, dlatego też do drużyny dołączył PlesseN. *'26 kwietnia 2016' - PlesseN opuścił drużynę. Nowym zastępczym graczem za olofmeistera został wenton. *'15 sierpnia 2016' - Organizacje Fnatic oraz GODSENT zamienili się członkami: do Fnatic dołączyli twist oraz Lekr0, a do GODSENT JW, flusha i KRiMZ. Także wenton dołączył oficjalnie do drużyny, bo niegdyś był zastępstwem za olofmeistera. *'22 sierpnia 2016' - Jumpy zastępuje vuggo w roli trenera drużyny, a sam vuggo zaś staje się menadżerem. *'24 października 2016' - KRiMZ powrócił do Fnatic na miejsce lekr0 i tym samym Fnatic odzyskał swój spot na majorze ELEAGUE Major 2017. *'3 listopada 2016' - wenton opuścił drużynę, a za niego dołączył disco doplan. 2017 *'4 lutego 2017' - twist oraz disco doplan opuścili drużynę, a za nich powrócili flusha i JW. Obecny skład Zastępstwa Trener Byli członkowie Byli trenerzy Osiągnięcia Naklejki ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 150px150px150px ESL One Cologne 2014 150px150px150px DreamHack Winter 2014 150px150px150px150px ESL One Katowice 2015 150px150px150px150px ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px150px150px ESL One Cologne 2016 150px150px150px ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px150px150px Graffiti ELEAGUE Major 2017 150px Kategoria:Profesjonalne drużyny Kategoria:Szwedzkie drużyny